his butler loved
by Promises-Corruption
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian return to the mortal world to see how everything's going. Wait, Why are Grell and William here? And... why does Sebastian look like he's 15?  Summary was re-writen. RandRplease. Set at end of kuroshitsujiII spoiler warning.
1. His Butler Loved, Chapter one

Chapter One

"Young Master?" Sebastian called out to me. I had currently been lost in though, my mind in a haze. "Is something the matter?" The black haired butler asked. I snapped back to attention.

"Eh… Oh, no. I was just thinking…" I mumbled, resting my elbow on my knee, placing my cheek in the palm of my hand. _How long has it been?_ I thought off again.

"If I may ask, what is it that you are thinking?" The crow took a spot next to me, a bit to close, making my stomach flutter.

It has been too many days to count, since we last stepped foot into the mortal world. If memory served me, then we left right after I was reborn. Yes, I, Ciel Phantomhive, Died, and was reborn a demon. Just like my demon butler, Sebastian.

"Well… I," I searched for the right words. "I am curious as to what progress the humans have made in the time of our long absence." I closed my eyes lightly, and it probably made my 13 year old girlish face look THAT much more feminine. "Haven't you ever wondered about it, Sebastian?" I looked off even more to my right, so I wouldn't make eye contact with him. I was sure my face was red _- _Despite the lack of blood flowing in my veins.

"Yes," The man scooted closer, I could feel it. "Do you wish to see it?"

I perked up, looking to him I spoke.

"Would I!" My childlike emotions pressed forward, and I suppressed it immediately. Coughing into my fist, I fixed my sentence, "I mean, I would like to see." He placed his right hand over my left. I grunted, and pulled it away to my other side, leaving Sebastian to roll his eyes.

The next thing I knew, Sebastian was scooping me up into his strong arms, carrying my bridal style.

"S-Sebastian!" I frantically called.

"Don't worry I'm just taking you back." He swished forward, back, and forth, and slowly a black tunnel formed, and we walked through. The darkness devouring us whole.

I closed my eyes tight, and moved closer to Sebastian. _I hope he doesn't think anything of this gesture._ I thought. Suddenly, I could see it get a bit lighter from my peripheral vision, as my eyes- or eye I should say considering I still favor the eye patch that covers my demon-blue, contract stained eye. My feet touched the ground, and I soon regained enough balance to stand.

"Sebastian?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Where… Are we? Also… Sebastian..?"

"Were in America. 21st century. And, Yes?" He answered once more.

"Why do you look like your fifteen?"

I eyed the male up and down. His cheeks gained a pinch-worth shape, but were still slim. His dark raven hair was cut the same, but it was a bit longer, and a bit shaggier. His eyes - Oh his beautiful ruby red eyes - were still narrow, but his yes lashed were considerably longer. Still, they weren't as long as mine. The one thing that proved to me this boy truly Sebastian, was his slight smirk. Then my eyes traveled more downward to the replacement clothes he now wore.

He wore a V-neck, black, long sleeved shirt. It clung to his form well, slightly pressing to his rock hard abs. His lower half was covered by a pair of black "skinny jeans." It looked as if his legs would pop off!

Sebastian, overall, looked… Hot.

Sebastian held out a hand to me. Again, as I took it, I was mesmerized at how soft his hands felt. Pure, Bliss.

"are these the clothes that boys wear now?" I asked.

"Yes." He sighed. "If your wondering why I look young, its to better out chances of not being found out… now, we should probably get you changed." I attentively looked to my clothes, then to his - in contrast, I looked like I belonged in a museum.

My body tensed as the butler undid my green over-coat, sliding it off my frame. He undid my white button up shirt, and soon that was gone too. My chest was bare, and I shivered a bit. Not from the cold that I couldn't feel, but from Sebastian's eyes looking at me. He pulled my arms above my head and slid on a pale navy blue shirt. It was short sleeved, the sleeved stopping short of my elbows. On the chest, centered off to the left, was a black rose, with twining vines and thorns. It almost blended into the blue background of the shirt. I found the shirt…dare I say…pretty.

I felt hands at my shoes, so I sat down on the crate that was behind me, that was placed in the alley that was shadowing us. They were tugged off, as well as my knee-high socks, and replacing the socks, were a pair of ankle high socks. I felt Sebastian's hands at my shorts. I brushed them aside with an embarrassed look.

"I can do that part myself now." I said.

He shrugged and handed me a pair of navy blue "basketball" shorts. I fumbled around with my green shorts, but eventually slid them off, and the basketball shorts on. They hung off my hips a bit, but nonetheless were so short they stopped right above my knees. I modeled off my legs to myself a bit and mumbled:

"Damn my girlish figure…" Sebastian snickered a bit. He put a pair of black "Converse" on my feet, and tied them tight. I stood, and Sebastian's eyes followed up, then back down, my figure. My heart would have beat out of my chest, only if it were still beating…

"Oh," I spoke in an awed tone. "So much easier to move." I walked a few steps, getting used to not walking with a cane anymore. I almost collided with Sebastian's well built chest.

"How does Ciel like his new attire?" He asked m- _Wait a moment, did he just call me by my first name? Not that… I didn't like the sound of my name coming off his lips…Those soft looking, inviting li- _I cut my thoughts off abruptly as I started a new train of thought._ NO, I'M NOT GAY. Its… just… ugh…_ Again, Sebastian interrupted my thoughts by pulling me out of the alley, hand in hand. I swear I felt my heart jump.

"Wait… SEBASTIAN! Did you just call me by my first name?" He nodded "Why?"

"To attract less attention. Don't want no negative suspicions" He winked. Oh lord all mighty, what happened to his grammar.

"Tch." I replied, I think he's having too much fun with this.


	2. His Butler Loved, Chapter two

Chapter Two

We walked down a few streets and everything looked so modern and cool now. There were big stores with new "electronics", and there was even a bakery that would probably have smelled good. I had my face pressed up to the glass, and I saw labels. There were many different breads and pastries, some Sebastian had made me once, others I've never even heard of.

"Ciel, Look at this!" Sebastian called. I shivered at the use of my name.

"C…coming" I recovered, mumbling.

"Do you know who that is?" The black haired boy asked me, as I stepped closer, noticing he was sitting behind a garbage can that was overflowing and - obviously - unsanitary. So cautiously taking a spot behind him, I looked to where he was pointing.

There stood a man, probably five foot ten, maybe even six foot. He had red hair that went down to his waist. He wore a pair of dark red shoes, and black nice pants. His shirt matched the color of his shoes, but there was a black heart on the bottom left hem, and the style was similar to Sebastian's shirt. His wrists had many bracelets that looked like a color wheel compressed into decorative jewels. All together it just screamed "Honey, I'm a straight as a rainbow." Atop his face, was a pair of reddish glasses.

"It's Grell!" I shouted, disbelievingly. "What..? He's still… Alive?"

"Seems so…" Sebastian deduced.

Grell also looked like he was younger. Not too young, like Sebastian, but he looked nineteen, maybe twenty. Sebastian grunted, as I hoped for two different things. One; That Grell wont notice us leaving, and two; that even if I DOES notice us, that he not have that pathetic crush on MY Sebastian anymore. _Wait, "MY Sebastian"? What the hell..? No, Sebastian isn't mine, he's just my STUPID butler._ Sebastian And I stood, and started to walk. It was all great, and we were going unnoticed until…

**Meow.**

Sebastian swiftly turned around with determination, admiration, and desperation in his eyes. He hasn't seen a kitten in so many years, it must be heaven for this hell bound demon. I swear his face was glittering. His Mouth twitched into a giggly, girly smile, as he bolted towards the unsuspecting kitten, who just so happened, to be in front of Grell. The grey and black cat didn't have a chance to react before Sebastian had swooped the unsuspecting victim up into his grasp, letting himself plop butt first into the ground in the process. He placed the captive into his lap, eliciting a purr when he used his finger to rub the kitten's belly. As he played with the cat, Grell's gold eyes shot open.

"SEBAS-CHAN!" He squealed in joy, only succeeding in making my stomach roll. Sebastian sighed in defeat by his one weakness, reluctantly releasing the kitten, who eagerly scampered away.

"Grell…" Sebastian spoke through gritting teeth.

"Oh- Sebas-Chan, how I've missed thee!" The male whined, throwing his arms around the demon, shooting me a deathly glare. "I see your still with that brat child."

_Oh, he did NOT just go there._

"I'm NOT a child!" I screamed at him loud, which probably proved his point more. "Now you get off my butler, you sad disgrace of a man, if that's EVEN what you are."

Grell did an overly dramatic fake swoon, and fell over. He hit the ground, and gave a pout that his delusional fantasies of Sebastian catching him and sweeping him off his feet, didn't come true. Sebastian moved back to my side, just as soon as Grell's arms let go of him.

"So…Cold…" The Shinigami muttered. I merely rolled my eyes.

As we turned to leave the heaping puddle of misery - commonly known as Grell - someone I never expected to see was blocking our path. At first, I stared down at black loafers, then black suit pants, then a jacket, tie, and white undershirt. Next was the glasses that covered the males eyes, and short, jet black hair, slicked in a backward fashion. At his side, he held a book.

"Mr. Spears…" Sebastian greeted.

"God no…" I muttered rubbing the bridge of my nose. Was this universe on crack now?

"Sebastian." He said in that dull, monotone, voice.

"Yes?"

"May I speak with you privately?" He asked Sebastian, fixing his glasses. Sebastian nodded.

The two walked over to where they were sure I couldn't hear, which they were right. The distance was just out of my hearing range. Grell wobbled around a bit in front of me, his sad drooping head making his back arch, and his arms flailing about at his sides, hitting anything that was close to him. He was muttering things like, _what does that runt have, that I don't? _I hardly paid attention to the pathetic mess, and tried to imagine what the two were exchanging words about.

Sooner than expected, the two were back. He looked to me, then William, then nodded. Sebastian regained his spot by my left side.

"What did he want?" I fumed.

"Nothing." The crow lied.

"Do not lie to me Sebastian, so tell me: What did he want?" I spoke more sternly. He nodded once more in agreement.

"We must sign up for school. But our appointed "guardian" is…" His gaze fell to Grell.

"No, I don't want too… Why do we have to listen to that man anyway." I asked,

"All shall be answered in due time." with that, we steered our direction towards the sulking red - head.

* * *

**[A/N:] Hai! Well, Personally, Ciel can get a bit mean O-o don'tcha think? Trashin' Grell like that? Lol. Well, I don't own Kuroshitsuji in any way shape or form… if I did, there would be some major differences… please stay tuned for new chapters, trying to get one up a day! Please R&R and be nice..? Constructive critisism!:3 Love You All, Peace On Earth, Live Long And Prosper, Yadda Yadda, Etc…**


	3. His Butler Loved, Chapter three

Chapter Three

We ended up walking three miles to a place called "All Star Middle School". Sebastian, Grell, and I that is. William left for some business he needed to take care of. The walk there was in complete silence. It was awkward, so to speak.

The school grounds were covered in bushes, trees, and leaves that surrounded the concrete - cracked - pathway up to the office building. Even as the end of the pathway drew near, and we came close to our destination, the sound around us was only the background noises of skittering squirrels and twittering birds. The rustling of the trees, and bushes gave a bit of a harmonic symphony to the surrounding area. Even with these peaceful thoughts, I was still NOT excited about having to go to school.

We stepped into the building through two sets of push-not-pull doors, and the warmth immediately engulfed my body. It was clearly much warmer in here than outside, for which I was thankful, the warmth felt amazing against my naturally cold skin. Sebastian and I sat down on a black velvety couch. It was soft, and very plush. The thing was, I was just as antsy now, as I have ever been. I had to find something to focus on - fast. Well, I ended up looking around the room. I found two girls sitting on plush couches similar to the one I was occupying. They were across the room being scolded by an older office woman. One girl had black hair tied up in pigtails, and pale skin. Her eyes were a crispy orange color. This girl kept rubbing her arms and I saw black nail polish on her fingers and finger-shaped bruises all over. They weren't too noticeable to the naked eye, but my demon "senses" and tingling. The other girl looked Mexican, she had big chocolaty brown eyes, and deep brown curly locks that fell just past her shoulders. Her arms were crossed in that snooty fashion that would drive anyone over the edge to slap her. She had a pink shirt that covered only half her shoulder, and just down below the hem, was a black rose tattoo. _I could've figured she'd at least have one tattoo. _

" - fighting is prohibited at school, you two should know - " _boring._

I lost interest in their conversation fast, but I still kept my gaze over there, just in case they started fighting again.

"Ciel," Sebastian spoke, I snapped to attention, and looked to him "its not polite to stare."

"S…sorry." I said half heartedly, and out of character, but something about that gaze Sebastian gave me sent chills up, and back down, my spine. _Just like how he was looking at me in the alley. Those cold, caring, sensitive eyes. Why am I just seeing these now? Why… He doesn't even look at those… things… the ones with tails and ears, like that. So loving. _

As Grell started to fill out paper work for us, I needed something to do.

"Sebastian." I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Don't look at me like that."

"like what?" He questioned

"Don't play dumb, I'm not one of those kittens that you can look at with those eyes."

"But Ciel," He started, using his left arm to pull me closer, "I can't help it, you just look so cute." _Did. He. Just. Call. Me. Cute..?_

"S…s…shut up." I stuttered.

"As you wish."

We sat in silence once again, but this time it held even much more tension than the silence on the way to the office.

"You don't look old enough to be their father," The office man behind the counter stated "Where are their parents?"

"They're dead." I stated coldly. Almost too coldly. The ice in my voice even surprised me. _Wow, I haven't thought about "them" in such a long time. _Sebastian looked to me in case my expression faltered. "What? It's true. I'm not going to lie." The man behind the counter cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for your loss. But is this man even your legal guardian?"

"Grell? He was my fathers brother. I was placed in his care when my parents passed. Sebastian's his step-son." I stated. Grell looked at me as if to tell me that was a good excuse, and that it "totally works for now".

About a half an hour of waiting, we were given a schedule, and I had every class with Sebastian. That was a plus, at least I wouldn't have to make new friends. Now we were heading home, and waiting for the first day of school to start.

**[A/N:] HEY, sorry for no updates yesterday, I was too busy ROCKIN OUT TO THE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE CONCERT! HECKS YEAH!:D Well, Sorry this chapter is so short =.= my grandmothers making me clean my room. Plus, yesterday afternoon, my friend denied me of my "Ghost Whisperer" so I have that to watch. Melinda Gordon+ghosties here I come!**


	4. His Butler Loved, Chapter four

Chapter Four

We finally reached the front porch of the apartment complex where Grell said he lived in this modern time. They were all a sky blue color, and were tall, but each apartment was only a single level. There was a park with many trees, bushes, swings, slides, fields, and other structures. Oddly enough, my child-side was calling me to play, and I was intrigued by each of the items there. _What? No, I've outgrown this. I Don't Want To Play._ I thought, but my subconscious mind said other wise.

"H.. Hey, Sebastian?" I called sheepishly, tugging on the sleeve of Sebastian's black shirt, looking directly at the park.

"What is it, my Ciel?" He asked. I simply brushed away the comment.

"Can… We… Play..?" I requested. He chucked at me.

"Of course." Was all he replied before sweeping me into his arms.

"I'm starting to think you do this for your own enjoyment Sebastian. Carrying me like this shouldn't be fun." I spoke up, snuggling into his hold.

"Ciel, why do you think I wouldn't enjoy this? Holding you close to me… I do love it" He smiled down at me, but I simply looked away embarrassedly.

"Well, your fun is over. We're here." stated my mouth, while my body just wanted to stay this way with Sebastian forever. _W…What are you talking about Ciel! Get a hold of yourself! This isn't like you! _I screamed at myself mentally. Clearing my throat, I hopped out of Sebastian's grasp.

I immediately went to the swings. Taking one chain in my left hand, and the other in my right, I jumped and propped myself up on the seat. _How was this supposed to go? The last time I've ever swung was with my parents when I was little. I even remember Elizabeth being there… her blonde curls, green eyes, so cheerful. Those days are gone though… never coming back… _As I tried to remember how to kick my legs back and forth to move, I felt a pressure on my lower my mind back into reality, I noticed Sebastian was pushing me with that stupid grin on his face. He pushed my up, and I kept pushing till I went so high, that each time I came down, the swing gave a little "Jump". I still kept a straight face, I don't think I even smiled. I really did enjoy myself, it was quite fun. I moved my right hand up to my head's level, as I slowed, and rested the side of my head on it. I felt so relaxed, like nothing could ever disrupt this moment.

"SEBAS-CHAN!"

Oh god.

"Sebas-Chan!" Grell called out again. I got off the swing to see Sebastian sitting on the park bench, and Grell holding onto him by the waist.

"Sebas-Chan, I didn't know you liked to visit parks! If you did, then you should of told me, because we could've _climbed into the trees_ for a while." Grell continued in a - failed - seductive tone of voice, as Sebastian rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Grell." I tried to say calmly, "Get off Sebastian. Now." He stuck his tongue out at me, and reluctantly peeled himself off the butler.

I took a spot beside the Crow, and crossed my legs. Grell glared daggers at me, and I just smirked.

"Ciel, every time you smile, a kitten dies." Grell stated.

"If that's true, then every time you have one of those delusional fantasies of yours-" Before I could retort the comment, Sebastian covered my mouth to keep from speaking.

"I should advise you to be the bigger man here Ciel. You don't want to be considered an immature kid… do you?" Sebastian whispered into my ear, making me growl in protest, but the last thing I wanted was to be considered a child again. So I stopped, and started pouting.

"Oh- You do care!" Grell complied, swinging his hips back and forth. I just closed my eyes, and hoped the red-headed eye sore would just go away.

"No, I don't" Sebastian coolly replied.

Not even two seconds had passed before I was up and ready to get away from Grell. Just talking to him was ciphering energy from me.

"Sebastian. I would like to rest, please."

Grell and Sebastian just looked at me with wide eyes. I was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Sebastian, did you hear what I heard?" Asked Grell.

"What!" I repeated myself, my angry now.

"I think I did, Grell. That is, if you heard my Ciel say something out of the ordinary." Sebastian stated. I looked at the taller men. Sure Sebastian may have decreased in size, but he was sill a good seven inches taller than I.

"What! What The Hell Did I Say!" I shouted

"Ciel," Sebastian started. I was beginning to get used to him calling me by my name, "You said please."

I went over my thoughts in my head. God, I did, didn't I.

"Means nothing, So what." I placed my arms crossed over my chest.

"If you say so." Once again Sebastian picked me up. I snuggled close to him. "Lets go, I shall prepare you for sleep."

Even if I didn't need it, it was still a handy luxury to have

It took about five minutes to get into Grell's Apartment. It was white walls, with pictures of William and Grell on the hall walls. Walking in through the door, it was easy to see them. To the right, was the kitchen. There was a simple set here - a stove, fridge, microwave, drawers and cabinets. The usual. Looking past the kitchen you could see the table. It was set with pink candles in the middle, and white lace doilies. _That seems like Grell enough… I don't think Will would even touch doilies', let alone let them be apart of a center piece. So I guess he doesn't live here. _I sighed _Damn. That means that Grell doesn't have a leash, so he can pretty much do what he wants. _Grell lead Sebastian and I to a room down the hall, and he stopped only to point out his room, the linen closet, and the bathroom.

"Sorry about the fact I only have two rooms. Ciel, you can have this one. Sebastian can come share mine if he wants too" Grell make kisses faces as his spoke.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Sebastian said. "I'd rather crash on the couch."

"Sebastian?" I spoke up in my childish voice.

"Yes?"

"I'd feel better if you stayed in m…my room…" I said, "J…J…Just cause I don't trust Grell!" I pointed to the red-head who immediately went to start sulking.

"Like I'd do anything to a pest like you…" He mumbled. "…Sebastian on the other hand…"

"Grell, just shut your trap." Sebastian butted in. "Yes of course Ciel, I'll gladly stay with you."

I smiled.

And for the second time that day, Sebastian, and Grell, just stared at me.

After Sebastian had finally gotten me dressed for sleep in a pair of red and black "plaid boxers", a black tee, and had taken off my eye patch, he pulled back the covers of the bed, to allow myself to crawl in under the warmth.

"About earlier… Sebastian" I started. _It really didn't mean anything. I'm just so alone sometimes…_

"hush…" He cooed, brushing the hair out of my face. "sleep young one."

"I'm… Not that young…" I tried to protest.

Sebastian bent down and kissed my forehead, but I was too lazy to do anything about it. _He's going to hear an earful from me tomorrow._

"Get some good rest for school tomorrow, Ciel. You'll need it"

And then, I slipped into a peaceful realm of light sleep for the next 9 hours.

* * *

**[A/N:] YO! Sorry for the late update, this chapter really exists for no purpose except to clearify more on the Sebaciel romance. i think it was uber fluff. with a hint of Grell... *shudder* Grell... lol. (SORRY GRELL LOVERS XD) anyway, i pretty much winged this chapter without a draft, so im not sure if its that good. oh well. Reviews are greatly appreciated, i need feedback peeps! -love ya all.(:**


	5. His Butler Loved, Chapter five

Chapter five:

_I__found myself running… running… running… out of breath, my heart pounding out of my chest. Everything in my vision was dark… pitch black…  
_"_Sebastian!" I called  
__I heard malicious laughter.  
_"_Sebastian! Save me!" I called again. Hands reached up from behind, grabbing, pulling at my hair… my clothes… "Let Go Of Me! God, Sebastian!" I screamed out.  
__More laughter.  
_"_Hush…" A familiar voice called. Flames engulfed my surroundings. The red licking my skin, burning my flesh down to the bone.  
_"_Sebastian!" I shouted as loud as I could before,  
_"_Hush…" I was pulled back further into the crimson hall. "This will all be over soon…"  
_"_Sebastian!"_

"Sebastian!" I jumped out of bed. I was still panting, and sweat glistening on my forehead from the nightmare. My hair sticking to my skin. I looked for Sebastian around the black room.

"Sebastian!"

There was suddenly a hand at my right shoulder.

"Ciel, what ever got you so worked up."

I sighed with relief. Though, relief was the least of what I needed. My eyes adjusted to the dark, as I saw that the "digital" clock show it was only three in the morning. It was Sebastian that I was in front of. I couldn't show him how weak I feel, how scared I am. I don't want to be pitied, I don't want to be treated like a kid.

"My Ciel, Tell me what's the matter." Sebastian asked, sitting by me in the navy blue bed.

"Nothing."

"Please?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. My stomach jumped.

"No, nothings wrong Sebastian." I said, nuzzling myself into his lap, into his strong hold.

"I see… It was another nightmare?" I flinched at his words. He brought his left right hand up to the back of my head, and stroked it comfortingly.

"No, it wasn't anything Sebastian." I kept lying. I don't need - nor do I want - his pity.

"I see." I put my nose to the crook of his neck, and I did the last thing I wanted to do.  
I started to cry.  
It was just small whimpers, I didn't want Sebastian to see this side of me. Even though I kept it inaudible, I'm sure my tears that wet his shirt, and my slight trembles around his hold made it obvious to him that I was surely crying. He didn't do anything though. He said nothing, he didn't coo to me that everything would be alright; that it was just a dream… He just held me in his arms, and stroked my head.

_Just like those times from so many years ago… Sebastian; _I thought talking to him, yet I already know he can't read my mind. _I don't want to loose you… I don't want you to leave me. Please don't… Sebastian, I love you.  
__  
_Almost a half an hour later, I finally laid myself back down on the bed for sleep. I was determined not to have anymore nightmares for the rest of the night. As the weight lifted off my bed, my chest tightened. Out of a sudden whim, I reached out in the darkness and grabbed Sebastian's sleeve. I let go immediately and retreated my hand to underneath my covers. But Sebastian knew I had held on. He knew I didn't want him to leave. Again, I rolled onto my right side to face the wall, and I felt a pressure on the left half of the bed. Was Sebastian climbing into the bed? With me on it? I felt his hands return around my waist through the covers. A wave of nostalgia washed over me. _Only if it could be like this forever. _Once more, I dared to let myself go into a dreamless sleep.

It felt like only five minutes had passed…  
"Ci…"

_Who wakes me?_

"Wake… Ciel…"

_Sebastian?_

"Time to…. School… wake up…" Bit and pieces of the sentences were cut off.

_Five more minutes please, I want to sleep. _

"Ciel, wake up."

I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with my back knuckle.

"Good, your up" Sebastian smiled. I growled at him.

"I'd rather still be sleeping." Came my response.

"But you have an hour till school starts." I grunted at his words.

"I don't want to go. Sebastian, I want to go back." Little did he realize I was talking about more than just the other world. He shook his head.

"Against the rules."

"God damn you and these rules Sebastian." I spoke.

"Someone's a bit grouchy without their morning tea." Came a slightly tired voice from the hall, which I imagined was Grell.

"Shut it!" I yelled irritated at the man. He peaked his head in long enough to stick his tongue out at me, and my pillow to come in close contact with his face.

"Idiot." Sebastian muttered.

We went through the normal morning routine, though what he got me dressed in was different.

It was a long dark green shirt, short sleeved and V-neck, and a pair of black basket ball shorts - again. It was a different pair of matching ankle high white socks, and the same black converse. He put my eye patch over my right eye, and smiled at me.

He wore the same outfit as yesterday, but it smelled fresh… It smelled like… Sebastian.

We walked out of the room together, to see Grell sitting down at the table eating pancakes.

"Show, da bush will shome pick shu up at sheven frifty." Said Grell with a full mouth.

"Eh, thanks Grell." Sebastian said, obviously as disgusted at the site as I was.

Well, a new school day, I'm totally going to look forward to that.

The bus ride there wasn't that bad. Most of the kids were quiet and others were easy to block out. Though there was still that one girl from the back of the bus who kept staring at me. It was the girl from the office, the one with brown hair, who looked Mexican. She only sat about 3 rows behind, but the distance was too close in my opinion.

As we unloaded off the bus, Sebastian and I rushed to out first and second period: it was a simple block class. It was two hours of language arts, and history.

The room was a bland light yellow color. There was a clock on the wall, that ticked inevitably slow. We showed the bald teacher our schedules, who glared at them with a hawk like gaze. He nodded, and placed me in between two girls, a Blondie, and the black haired girl from the office. To much dismay, the male placed the butler on the opposite side of the room, in between a long haired blonde male, whom I discovered was named Michael, and the chocolate haired girl, whose name I learned was Alice. Apparently, she was the one who beat the black haired girl. Which was why they were in the office yesterday. The girl immediately got on my nerves because she started to flirt with my Sebastian. _W…what? No, I'm not gay._ I tried convincing myself. She felt his muscles through his shirt, and my jaw tightened.

"Hi! I'm Marie!" The black haired girl stated.

"Hello, My name is Ciel." I greeted formally. Her mouth dropped.

"Dude! You have an accent! That's so hot! Well, uh, I guess cute, 'cause your super duper cute." She smiled, rocking back on her chair. I silently hoped it would break, so she would quit bugging me.

"Thanks." Was all I could say.

"So that guy over there," She whispered, noticing my glare at the people that were talking to him. "He your boyfriend?" My eyes widened, and I'm sure my face was at least peach, instead of pale

"N-N-No! No Sebastian is not!" I stuttered. _Yeah, he's just a guy that climbs into bed with me at night to comfort me when I have nightmares. Not a boyfriend at all._ I silently said to myself. I also tried to remember all I had thought and or said to him last night, or this morning. However, my memory failed.

Another hour had to pass before the teacher gave us a ten minute break. Almost instantly, Sebastian was by my side again. Like it should be. But, girls were swarming us. It made me uncomfortable.

"Sebastian, make the head aches go away." I ordered.

"I don't think I can" He complied.

"Sebastian, tell the teacher to make them stay away from us." I said.

"As you wish." So he told the teacher, and they all proceeded to leave, and huddle around Alice.

"Sebastian, I want to go home." I said, loud, Alice kept staring at us.

"Sorry, we can't." He told me

"What do you mean "Can't"?" I asked quoting him. That Alice better quit staring at us. She's pissing me off.

"Against the rules." He stated.

"Whatever." I huffed.

"Hey Ciel," Alice called out to us. Everyone, except the teacher, averted their gazes to Sebastian and I. "Why do you treat Sebastian as if he's a Servant?" _Dumb ass, because he's my Butler!_

"Because he's-" I was stopped by Sebastian who placed a hand onto my left shoulder.

"And you Sebastian, Why do you put up with it?" She asked.

"The answer is simple," He said. Gliding his hand over my chest, to rest it on the other shoulder, bending down to give somewhat of a backwards hug. "Ciel, is mine."

* * *

**[A/N:] Heyro, i decided to update(: Anyone else think its angsty/fluffy? w its so fluffy imma dieeee, its so flufffyyyyy.  
Also, pardon any mistakes. i has sucky editor program... thing... :3**

**Well then... Anyways, i left you all on a cliff hanger. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Hmm, i wonder what you guys think is gunna happen:)**


	6. His Butler Loved, Chapter six

Chapter six:

Many gasps flew about the room, as well as many mouths dropped.

"Better close your mouths before a fly, flies in." Sebastian stated.

"S…So, your g…gay? You're both gay?" Marie asked.

"No! I'm Not Gay!" _Ciel, don't say that. You're not even sure! How would you know? You've never had your first kiss, and remember how you felt all those times around Sebastian? _My subconscious spoke.

"But I am…" Sebastian sighed.

"Okay class take your seats!" The teacher finally butted in. But I still heard the whispers emitting from the multiple students.

"_Yep, Him and Sebastian are totally getting it on."_

"_That's too bad, they were really cute."_

"_Did'ja hear? The two new kids are a __**couple**__!"_

I just wanted to go home.

I just wanted to slap sense into all those kids.

I just wanted to know for sure if I was gay or not.

Most of all, I wanted Sebastian to know how much it had hurt me, to claim me as his, when it would probably never happen. He doesn't love me, he doesn't even like me. I'm sure of it. He only ever wanted me for my body - for my soul… But now, he can never have it. Because it's gone. I also wanted to thank him, with one big slap on the cheek, for making my first day here, a living hell.

_Sebastian you ass. _

I went through the next hour in complete silence, and the rest of the class was simply recovering from shock. When the class had finally ended, I stood, gathered all my books, and headed for my lockers. Apparently it was now eighth grade lunch.

I headed down the hallway to my locker. Well, my shared locker. Sebastian and I had to share one. That would be fun. Thing were looking to be a bit brighter for the time being, until I came in contact with the lockers.

"Yoo-hoo pretty boy, where's your boyfriend?" a group of taller males called.

"Goddamn- He's NOT my boyfriend!"

"…yet"

"Shut up! Bastards, just shut it!" I screamed at them.

"Or what? Huh? Is your boyfriend going to come save you?"

"I told you, idiots! Sebastian is not my boyfriend!" Each word that rolled off my lips pierced my own heart, and the only one who could stitch up the cuts again would be Sebastian. I stumbled up from the floor, as the boys left still laughing at how stupid I must've looked.

I banged my fists into the lockers.

"Dimmit!" I shouted.

I pictured Sebastian's face there and then punched again. My fist went straight in through the locker. Glancing around inside the locker I saw many posters that had a girlish looking boy named "Justin Bieber". There were song lyrics taped around, and there were only a few school-related items.

_Hah. This Justin Bieber icon really is stupid. She's talking about a girl leaving her. W…Wait a minute… That's a dude… HAH!_

I looked around the halls for any witnesses, and or camera. Nope, none. So I walked down the hall to my locker in a slightly better mood.

Approaching the corner that held my locker, I sat down, and sighed with relief. I Just prayed that this day would end soon, and that I wouldn't have to come back.

"_Oh- Sebastian! What does that boy have that makes you like him so much?"_ I heard from across the lunch room. A tall girl, I supposed. I closed my eyes.

"_A penis." _Came a different males response - the same one who pushed me into the locker. _So that's what Sebastian was doing, hanging out with new friends…_

"_Shut up! Sebastian isn't gay, right Sebastian - Sebastian?"_

"Ciel?" My eyes shot open, and I jumped. I hadn't even heard Sebastian coming. "Is something the matter?" He asked, taking a seat next to me.

"No." I lied, pressing myself further into the lockers, hoping they would just swallow me into a dark cavern of despair, so I can wallow in my own self pity.

"Liar." He caught me.

"Look, why don't you just go back to your "girlfriends"?" I spat out, like venom. He laughed humorlessly.

"Is that what your upset about Ciel?"

"No! I'm upset because you made my first day here a nightmare. Because I am constantly being harassed in more forms than one. Because I never wanted to go to this school. Because I want to go back to where there wasn't any problems. Because I'm sick and tired of having to share yo-" I cut myself off. _You're not admitting crap like this when your unsure about your sexuality Ciel! Best be certain before you blab your mouth off like that again! _I hissed at what I was about to say, and then looked away from Sebastian.

"I'm sorry Ciel, we cant go back yet." He sounded disappointed. _Was he waiting for me to say something like that?_

"Why not? What specific rules keep us here Sebastian!" I yelled recalling our conversation earlier.

"See, it's a mission… so to say." He spoke, sounding like he was a ninja, or something.

"Yeah? And what the hell happens if we don't do this little mission of theirs? Hmm Sebastian?" I threw out, still looking away.

"We… _**Die**_" He draped his arms around my shoulders, as if he was preparing for something.

"What… What do you mean die. Were already dead Sebastian-" I started, but he finished.

"I mean dead, as in non-existent. They'll kill us the way we finished off Claude so many years ago. It seems we have a debt to pay to them, but I'm not sure why."

"That why William was there… wasn't he?"

"Partially."

"So, what do we… have to do?" I said, as the fear of losing him sunk into my stomach. It made it curl, churn, jump, twist, and then starting over again.

Sebastian used his free hand to grab my chin, and twist my head towards him.

"Se… Sebastian!" I grunted, trying to use my own force to pull away. He brought his face close to mine, and I stopped struggling momentarily, as his lips ghosted over mine when he spoke.

"It seems there is another demon among us."

* * *

**[A/N:] hora. (hola) Lol, i was planning to post this yesterday, but at least im keeping my goal of posting one a day, because... well, its 1:40 am now, (still counting) so i guess its tomorrow... if that made sense... Well, i really want to know what you guys think, if i should continue, if i should stop, constructive critisism and whatnot yadda yadda... anyways, just leave em all in PM's or Reviews, they're both greatly appreciated. Thanks yall for readin :3**


	7. His Butler Loved, Chapter seven

Chapter seven:

"What? You tell me this now, NOW, of all times? Don't you think I deserved to know beforehand Sebastian? Why would you keep this from me. Whatever, seeing that girl, the one who wore _**black**_ nail polish, made me suspicious of something." I screamed at him, right in his face, earning several glances from the others in the lunch room. They all started whispering, and I chuckled to myself. _Maybe they think I'm breaking up with him._

"Well sorry," Sebastian said back, with much sass, lowering his voice. "But could you at least keep your voice down? The other students are going to start forming their own ideas. _Ah, so he noticed as well._ I pouted, and he released me.

"Idiot." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come, Ciel. It's time for our next class." He told me, holding out his hand. I took it, and it was like sparks.

Sebastian lead me down the hallway to room 64 for our math class. This room was really an ugly cream color, and the only thing I saw was the crowds of girls giggling about Sebastian and I. What was there really to giggle about? And that was when I noticed he was still holding my hand. I inhaled sharply, before snatching my hand back from his in an instant.

"I-It's not what it looks like." I tried to explain, looking at my feet, and rubbing the back of my head. Sebastian kept that stupid smirk on his face, like he'd just won some sort of entertainment, and I simply folded my arms over my chest in response. The classroom door opened once more for a five foot girl to step through. She smiled and started to talk.

"He- Oh! Hello Ciel!" She greeted with a tackle hug. Lifting her off me, I looked at Sebastian, who was glaring at Marie.

"Hello Marie." I greeted back politely, and smiling. Sebastian's evil look increased at this, and it made me enjoy the torture I was giving him even more. "You have math with me?" She smiled even larger, which shouldn't have been physically possible.

"Yup! And you can come sit by me!" She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards her desk, as I made a sound similar to an oomph. We stopped in front of two wooden desks, that had two placed in front of them. All were facing the teachers desk in the front of the room. She sat on the left and I sat on the right, as she started a conversation with me. I kept peeking glances over at Sebastian, who was still sulking at the fact I even let her touch me. _Reminds me of that possesive glare he used to give Claude. Like I was just simply his possession. As if he owned me. Well get this Sebastian: You don't own me. No one does. _Snapping me into attention, I noticed that she had a rose tattoo on her wrist, in fact, it matched the same one on Alice's neck…

"So, what happened to your eye?" She asked me

"…uh." I wasn't expecting that.

"Well?"

"It… happened when… My parents were killed…" I said. Not a complete lie, was it?

"O…Oh… I'm sorry." She said awkwardly. "Yeah, I thought that your dad looked a bit young…"

"What?"

"The red-headed male." _So she saw that._

As she kept talking about her day, I saw Sebastian and the other homosexual boy Michael sit exactly in the seats before us. I tried to look interested in what Marie had to say, but I kept tuning in and out, wandering around in my own curiosity.

"Hey Marie?" I asked

"What's up?"

"Do you think…" I started

"Hush! Better watch out, your boyfriend might be stepping out on you!"

"He's not my- Wait, why?"

"Just listen, they're really bonding." She had one of those faces on that just screamed "FANGIRL", So I tuned into the conversation.

"…And there I was, sitting in the bathtub, drenched head to toe in tuna fish, cause of the failed dare from before? Yeah. And there were at least 50 cats all over me, licking all the fish off." Michael said. Sebastian laughed at this.

"Ah, wow! Imagine all those cats!" And there's that special look again…

"Hah, so say Sebastian, do you… like anyone?" He asked

"Like? What do you mean?" Sebastian replied, acting innocent.

"Like, that boy. Is he really your boyfriend?"

That's it. I was pushed over the edge. I slammed my fist on the desk, and started to yell at them.

"I'm NOT his Boyfriend! I never was! I'm not even sure if I like boys thank you very much, so would all you jerks quit talking about me and that… That _person_ being a couple!" I turned my attention to Sebastian. "And you! If I am gay, its not for you! Got that? Gosh. If you want, go get yourself your own stinking boyfriend. Okay? Thanks, bye." I huffed in, and out a few times, as many heads turned to me, and mouths were open wide. I cleared my throat and sat down. I supposed I should have felt better about speaking my mind, right? Wrong.

"Ciel…" He tried to talk to me. I ignored him. I wasn't going to talk to him. Not when my feelings were a jumbled mess like this. Not while I wasn't sure what I was going to go anymore. Not while my heart was breaking.

* * *

**[A/N:] lol short chappie... sowwy D: Haizz, okay. So I really have the rest of the story planned out, but I'm not sure how to write it. Like, I've already written it, but this new edit is turning out different that both the other pre-write thing-i-mabobers… So I need a transition thing… lol, Rina! Help me! XD anyways, Leave a review for me please:] they inspire me to write more, AND they encourage me to keep going^^ **

**Loves y'all. [not like that.] :D**


	8. His Butler Loved, Chapter eight

Chapter eight

The day seemed to fly by faster than the speed of light. All the same, it was as if I was in a trance. It brushed by without affect as if it were the wind. Sebastian had stayed clear of me, considering we both knew I needed my time and space to cool off and figure things out. Sometimes, he can be smart.

All that thinking of Sebastian though, made me uneasy. _What if he doesn't like me? What if he does… What if… I'm not gay. Though, what if I am? What will Sebastian do? What will Grell do if something happens… _All these thoughts only resulted in a giant head ache. Rubbing the bridge of my nose for comfort, I waited for the final bell in sixth period to ring for the end of the day. When teacher finally called things to a close, and everyone packed up to leave, I stayed still. It was as the teacher let everyone out to go home, was when I started to pack up. I wanted to be the last to leave so I would risk bumping into Sebastian, or that group of boys on my way out.

Gathering my stuff up in my arms, I stood, put my chair up, and then walked towards the door. I heard some snickering when I opened it, and then saw a group of boys with "skateboards" standing there. I saw beyond them to the rows of busses, and excited kids piling in one after another, anxious to reach their destinations of home. I saw the bus that I was directed to take, but Sebastian was standing in line, and starting to board.

_I'd rather walk home…_ I thought quietly to myself, as I steered myself into a different direction, planning on taking the long rout home.

"Hey, hey, hey kid." The group called.

_Just leave me alone._

"Hey kid wait a min'" They said again

_What the hell do you want._

"Hey Kid-" I spun sharply around

"My **name **isn't "Kid". Okay? So leave me alone." I snapped. They put their hands up defensively to show they meant no harm.

"Just wanted to say sorry about before." He shrugged.

"Yeah? And what possibly possessed you to do that."

"The teachers. Some kid ratted us out." They all turned, and rolled away on their boards.

I again, continued my journey back. _Everyone else can shove it for now._ Just few minutes down the concrete path down the back-way alley that lead to the apartments, I heard a loud smack that had been blocked from view by shrubs and vines that twined in the long wooden fence.

"What's the use of having a servant like you if you down try at all to fulfill my wish?" I heard a Gal shout, followed by another brutal and abusive seeming sound.

"W…What's the matter _princess? _Can't take it? No time to wait? Do you know what happened when the deals over?" The other came at a somewhat twisted responded.

"Shut your trap you insolent witch!" _What's going on?_

I took another small detour, and walked through the shrubs to see what exactly was going on. _Curiosity killed the cat Phantomhive _My sub-mind spoke. I supposed I got there too late, for when I finally got around, only a small trail of blood was visible. I determined that whoever had been here had already left, but there was a bit of sick evidence that provoked me to continue with my search, and make sure I hadn't just heard things. I wanted to call for Sebastian, because he did mention we were searching for a demon, right? What if this was the demon we needed. I was still furious with him though, so I wasn't planning on going to him for help. I decided to take matters into my own hands, so I followed the red path lining the ground.

Not too much later, and I had come across a figure perched up against the brown fence. She was pale, with black hair.

"Marie?" The blobby creature sluggishly looked to me.

"You know, I can feel the pain. I really can," She smiled, and stood upright. Her spine popped into place with multiple cracks, and her head went back upright with a pull at her back neck. Her nice smile turned into something devious. "These would just be my demonic traits."

"You're the demon?" _If anything, I thought Alice was the demon!_

"Don't look so surprised." She shrugged, "You and Sebastian are quite the pair yourself."

I coughed into my fist.

"Yeah." Marie sauntered over towards me in an Alois-like fashion.

"I'll keep your secret, if you keep mine." She bargained.

_Doesn't mean I wont tell Sebastian_

"Don't tell your boyfriend either." She smirked.

"Damn it! He's not my boyfriend!" _God, is she reading my mind?_

"No, I'm not reading your mind." She punched my arm with her normal attitude. "I'm messing with you. I'm not a mind reader, jeez. You're just predictable."

"Whatever!" I pouted.

"So, your that "Demon-contracted-with-another-demon" Kid right?"

_Does everyone know?_ "Yeah."

"Ah, So your contracts in your eye..?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet, mines right here!" She said in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice, as she used her pointer finger to point to the rose on her wrist.

"It's pretty…" _Oh Lord, You Did Not Just Say That Ciel!_

"Hah, yeah I know" She smiled bigger again. It was an Elizabeth grin. "Well, I got to go!" She sighed happily.

"I should go to." I commented.

"Remember; if you tell Sebastian, you can expect the worse to happen to both of you. OK?"

I nodded, and we went off our separate ways: I left for home with the whole fiasco on my brain, and she left to who knows where.

* * *

**[A/N:] Yoo-Hoos! W-What's this? An Update? Ah, Lol(: **

**Yet another Winged chapter. Its kind of short/: Well….. Yeah. I Made it short so I could develop another chapter for you guys^^ Lol. Develop. Sounds like a lab experiment or something, hah, I can just see me standing there in a white lab coat cooing the lab rats into experiments that would lead to their painful, torturous demise…. um… Sorry, blame that last part on my short attention span. Anyways, Like always, reviews are appreciated, and if you got an opinion I'd love to hear it! :D**

**Always and forever, yours truly.[;**


	9. His Butler Loved, Chapter nine

Chapter nine:

_What am I going to say? It's obvious I'm going to tell Sebastian, but if he wont give me the information I need, could I use the new knowledge to work out the rest of the details? _I walked up the front porch to the apartment door, and walked inside. Looking to the right, I saw the dining room table. It was set normal, so I walked over, and set my books down on the table. Looking towards my new left, I saw Grell huddled up on the couch watching something on the picture box. I decided to make a slightly out-of-character choice.

"Hey, Grell? Where's Sebastian?" I asked with my accented voice.

"He's in your room. He wanted to take a nap after what had happened today. Did you do something to make him upset or…" He trailed off, yawning and flipping through the "channels".

"So… Um, Grell?" I started awkwardly.

"What is it brat?" He spat.

"H-How did you learn you were… Gay?" I fidgeted around with my fingers and awaited his reply. He turned off the box.

"What, why? If you plan on going after my Sebas-Chan then forget it, because He is Mine."

"It's not him!" I lied, "It's this kid in my class." I smiled weakly. "I'm just really confused."

"well I first knew when William kissed me."

My eyes grew wide from shock, and my jaw dropped.

"What? Don't look so surprised, you've seen those _comments_ he made around me. Right? Never mind. Well this may seem out of character… But you can go ahead and ask Sebastian about it. I don't mind… This once. Seeing as you're his runt."

"I'm not his!" I yelled. _He's mine._

"Sure, sure. Just go before I change my mind." He spoke, I inhaled clean air, walking down the hallway to my bedroom. The walk there was too short for my tastes though. I stood outside my door, staring at inch thick wood that separated me from my butler.

_Are you really going to suck your pride up to talk to Sebastian? Are you Ciel?_

I thought about it, and shook my head. I erased my mind, and opened the door. As soon as I closed it though, hands were at my wrists and I was pushed , pinned back-first to the wall.

"Se-Sebas-" But before my words were muffled. It took a second before I finally realized what was happening.

Sebastian was kissing me.

I mumbled in protest, but they were long lost, and unheard. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but it was too much for my tiny-chick-like limbs. There were sparks. There was something there: And I felt it. Soon enough, I let my eyes slip close, and I disappeared into thoughts. _Answers my questions… I'm totally Gay. Officially. Honestly. Truly. Oh lord…_

Sooner than I would have liked though, Sebastian pulled away. He pressed his forehead to mine, but didn't release my hands, which aggravated me.

"Ciel…"

"Let go of my hands."

"Your going to smack me…"

"Let Go Of My Hands."

"No, your going to smack me!"

"This is an Order Sebastian! Let go of my hands." I threw out irritated. Reluctantly, he let go. "Now, what the hell was that for."

"No reason." He shrugged coolly, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Sebastian…" I pulled away locking gazes with him.

"All right… I heard your conversation with Grell…" He said.

"Oh." I looked down at my feet.

"Yeah."

We sat down side by side on the bed that was painted navy blue with soft blankets, and black splotched, with comforting pillows. _Should I say that I'm sorry?_

"Ciel, I'm sorry."

_Say what now?_

"I shouldn't have done that to you at school - you seemed really agitated." I nodded. "I don't want anyone else though Ciel." He wrapped his arms protectively - possessively around me once more.

"Sebastian, I need to get things straight. Okay?" He nodded. "Alright, so we came here on my whim?" More nods "And what's keeping us here is we…"

"Need to find a rogue Demon."

"And if we don't were goners."

"Will also wanted you to confess to me - something about a shinigami bet.

"Ah."

"Yes."

"And then I discovered Alice and Marie are in a contract… Marie's the Demon." I whispered. He rubbed his cheek into my black-blue hair.

"What? When did you find that out."

"On my walk home. Today."

"Ah."

"And you mister, What about Michael?

"He was using me to get back at his Ex Josh to make him jealous"

"You almost sound disappointed." I pointed out.

"Green isn't your color Ciel." He chuckled. "Why would I be upset if I have someone like you - who's so much better..? Aw, Ciel, you look so cute pink cheeked." He smiled, and I looked further away from him.

"S-Shut up." I commented brutally.

"Alright. It's okay." He hugged me tighter.

"So… William… He's…" I started…

"Gay?"

.

**[A/N:] Hora!Hora!Hora! It's Me again:3 I just wanted to get this done and out of the way, for I might not post more for a while. I has other stuff to do - called a life? Lol, I should spend more time in it(: I've been neglecting my friends… Well, non-fan fiction ones anyway… Lol Whuut..? William you tricky fellow. This should've been up sooner but I never got around to typing… cause my silly cousin meiko's obsessed with watching 'Mamotte! Lollipop!' Ahhhh her obsessions. That and my friend "Mr. Awesome Head" is texting me… At 12:40 (in counting) in the morning.[: ohhhh kays. Well, long enough Authors note? Ehh, reviews appreciated, review for more chappies^^ Think of it as a reward? Lol. I'm so vicious *brushes fingers through French man mustache* -mwahahaha…-**


	10. His Butler Loved, Chapter ten

Chapter ten:

"Sebastian?" I asked, rolling on my side to see the crow with his nose in his _ever-so-interesting_ book, while glancing around, the time happened to be twelve thirty-two A.M.

"Ciel, why aren't you sleeping?" He called me out, putting down the tragic tale of "Romeo and Juliet."

"I want to know something." I told the other, flat out, sitting up till I hunched slightly over with my hands in my lap that was covered by the navy blue bed-sheets.

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

The day I had went by so fast - although I remember distinctly every waking detail. The surprising warmth of his lips on mine, the feel of our fingers lacing together, the comfort that came with the sweet embrace of his well-built arms. The feelings all lingered like a gentle flame around inside my body, keeping me warm. To any normal person; it would be painstakingly apparent that we were partners, yet to my child mind, I can't help but feel like he's still treating me like kid. Contemplating my word choice articulately, I decided it was stupid - this question I had. So I merely laid back down, pulled the blankets back up to my chin, and rolled over onto my right side to face the bland white-wall.

"Never mind" I stated, before closing both my eyes.

"Alright Love."

_Love? Why would he call me Love? Does… He think that we are officially __**together**__ after all these years?_

"Sebastian?" I asked timidly, without rolling over to face him, and his gorgeous ruby eyes, that would make me melt in an instant with their beauty. I didn't wish to receive that look he always gave me. The one that made me jumpy, yet calm at the same time.

"yes?" He answered back.

"What exactly… are we." I asked, expecting a serious statement or description of this predicament, and relationship.

"Demons?" Came his innocent, chutzpah wisecrack.

"Not on that topic you smart mouth." I snapped, still determined not to face him. "I mean where do I stand with you in this relationship - if there's anything, at least." However, as all good things end, I succumbed to my will, and gyrated over to my other side to view the black crow haired male. In the process of looking into his glorious eyes, I saw there was still the deep, flaming color they had always possessed, but an intruding emotion of confusion was peaking through. I wasn't all-too-sure if I should welcome, or abjure it. It was like he was racking his brain from top to bottom to find some way to acknowledge the question. Reminiscing about the past, I remembered it's not the first time he's given me this look - in fact the first time he had gave me this look of mental disorientation, was when I had first made the contract. How, as I looked into his glossy red orbs for the first time, and told him flat out I wanted revenge, he gave me that look, probably wondering exactly why a kid would want to avenge his family's honor, though he immediately understood after seconds of getting to know me. My pride, my honor, it was all I used to care about. Nothing else came before that. No one else came before that, that is, except for me. On the other hand, that's why I had Sebastian, right? To be safe, while upholding all my glory.

"Well Love, that's entirely up to you." He proclaimed in his alluring, deep-but-not-to-deep voice.

_My choice… My Love..? _The room's modest interior grew revoltingly silent, for all that could be heard were the ridged rustles of my soft, fluffy blanket as I moved, and Grell's obnoxious snoring from the other room over.

"Marie told me…" I sighed, figuring that I can't hide it, now that he knows about my miniature-after-school adventure. "…That if I had told you, then I can expect the worse…"

"Don't listen to her." He spat out toneless. His sharpness only seemed to make me sink further down into the warm caressing pillows and sheets. I slowly began to only mumble, as I was doubting myself.

"I just got you. I don't want to loose you." I whined, and for almost the millionth time, rolled my body over to the side that wasn't facing Sebastian.

"Love, aren't you overreacting a tad?" He asked boldly, _Being here has changed him too._.?

"Sebastian, we don't know what she's capable of. She said that she "feels the pain, but it subsides momentarily." Seb, what if she _likes_ pain? You weren't there… You didn't see the malicious, deviant grin that covered her twisted face. She's different; She's…" I couldn't put my finger on the word that best described her.

"She's nothing. It doesn't matter to me Ciel," I heard him stand up out of his seat by the black reading lamp, and then simultaneously felt another pressure on the opposite side of the bed. "I'll always protect you." Strong, familiar, yet completely foreign arms found their way to a place wrapped around my waist through the blanket. Nuzzling closer to his chest, I couldn't help but release all this worry that is consuming me.

"But…" _Ciel, why are you being like this? It's like some alien invader has taken over your emotions. Is this what you want Sebastian to do for you? Change you? How do you know that it'll even work- that it'll even be a good change? What if you can't change back to your hard self? Who'll be there to pick up the pieces if he leaves. Who, Who, Who. That's that. There's no one if he leaves, you know that Ciel._ Spoke my subliminal self. I purely ignored what it was saying, not caring if it would come back to bite me in the derrière.

"Hush Love. Don't worry, for I am one **hell** of a butler." I felt him grin into the back of my head.

_That's exactly what I fear._

"You cocky crow." I sighed from the tiniest bit of relief I received, but it was just a small sigh that ended up lost in the dark clouds of the room. "Goodnight Sebastian." I finally let myself fall into a pit of slumber.

"Goodnight Love." Was the last thing I had heard Sebastian say that night, before I silently rocked out to my dreamland.

* * *

**[A/N:] Well, if you haven't guessed, my life's running away from me. P: its not fair. Well Meiko was sleeping when I decided to type this up before I got my computer snatched from me. .hah. Well, I just want to give thanks to my faithful readers who LEAVE comments,(:  
****xXxNekoxChanxXx  
****XxXTsumetai-chanXxX  
****TheShadowBane  
****NarutoAddicted95  
****promocat  
****xbluephantomx  
****Rina-Koto doesn't count because she's not cool enough(: kidding love you best friend(: AH I'm aloud to say that?[:  
****Well, this is for all of you. Might get around to updating if I can manage my computer. I have a few hours, considering Meiko's reading :D**

**Love y'all-notlikethat- yours _honestly, and as well as truthfully__._**


	11. His Butler Loved, Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven:

"Love, wake up."

_Five more minutes…_

"Come on, it's time for school." The alluring voice called, eliciting a low grunt from me in response. Sitting up sloppily, and slightly, I rubbed my eyes with the back of my arm.

"Do we have to go?" I complained, as he nodded with a response of:

"Until Marie is in Shinigami custody; then yes." He sat himself on my left side, wrapping an arm around my waist, and he held me closely. I nuzzled into his side. I had wanted to fall asleep again, but if I had, I knew I would have been thoroughly chastised by Sebastian later today. It would just be a waist of his breath.

"Exactly what is she doing, Sebastian?"

"You remember how one demon cannot consume its contracted soul until the wish the human has made is fulfilled?" I nodded lazily as I understood, as he started to dress me into my day clothes. "Well, you see, she's trying to solicit the contracted human into ending their bonds early, so she doesn't have to accomplish any tasks at hand. In turn, she is basically receiving a free soul- which goes against the aesthetics of demon nature. As well as the rules set by Shinigami principle when the first demons were brought forth." he lifted off my black sleeping shirt, and replaced it with a warm, grey, long sleeved turtleneck shirt. "To shorten the definition somewhat, I would have to say that its called an "illegal contract", for lack of a better word." Respecting my space, Sebastian handed me a pair of black pants, and let me get changed into them myself.

As the rest of the nights clothes were tossed about the bed, and I was in my day clothes, I flung my feel off the edge of the bed, letting them dangle, so Sebastian could put my black converse on. Standing up, I decided to examine the full body apparel I was sporting.

The turtleneck was formfitting to my slender, teenage figure, yet it slightly went past my hips, forming around my rear just the slightest bit. The sleeves weren't too long, but they stopped at least a half an inch after my fingertips. The black pants were snug on me, and they looked like a pair of Jean leggings.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I look like a girl."

"No you don't Love." He said with a forced smile.

"Do too." I muttered. He threw his arms around me for a second time this morning, as he replied.

"You don't look like a girl Ciel, you just look like the thirteen year old that you are." He whispered into my ear, almost instinctively.

"Whatever." I hissed. Sebastian pulled back, as I walked towards the bedroom door. Pulling it open, as we walked out, someone- some_thing_- was waiting for us.

"Sebas-Chan!" Grell squealed pointing to the milky glazed window. "Come look!"

Sebastian grunted, as I walked spaciously over to the window, hoping it was what I thought it was. Looking out as Grell continued pointing, I saw the fresh blanket of pure snow that covered the ground. It had to have been at least a good four inches in depth. The roads were slightly scraped clear, but the snow was still coming down, and in at least another half-hour, the roads would be backed up again.

"It's snowing." Sebastian stated.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious._

"Sebastian, I want to stay home and play in the snow." I lied, smiling inside. Could I possibly use this as an excuse to stay home? I only hoped…

"But school is-"

"Cancelled!" Grell chimed in.

I silently stood, basking in the joy that came with being able to stay home today. There was only the slight victory smirk that played on my lips.

Sebastian sighed as I continued to watch the dancing snow outside. Kids out there were laughing and enjoying themselves, only they didn't think about the consequence of the cold numbing their barely covered hands. They only thought about the snow, and the oncoming hot chocolate that their parents or guardians would provide them as soon as they stepped in the door from their long play. Children were making snowmen, snow forts, having snowball fights- they were all having fun. Something that has become completely foreign to me. It was something I so desperately wanted to have again. I haven't had true fun since before that time. Since before that time, whence my life had been hurled into that deep, contorted chasm of depression. Remembering life before that, dwelling in my childhood, all those cheesy, and childish grins- contrasting that to my now scowling face, I want to go back. I'll always want to return to then. But I know it is not allowed. It will never be. It is the past, and the past will never return. Reminiscing in my memories, I hadn't noticed the new figure glaring up at me, into my eyes, as I looked down, and around the white landscape. A blue coat, black boots, and black mitts that were holding up a neat sign. Pale skin with black hair put up in two pigtails, reading the sign written in fancy lettering, I was appalled even further.

**I warned you.**

Slowly, I stammered backwards. My feet caught over one another, and I tumbled over. I began bracing my posterior for impact with the grey, fuzzy carpet. Though, it had not come, for Sebastian's caressing arms wrapped tight around my waist, keeping me up.

"Ciel?" Came his concerned reaction.

"S-Sebastian, it was Marie." I stuttered, forcing the words out of my mouth, as I regained composure. He turned, and looked out the window.

"I don't see her. All I see are the young neighbors partaking in activities of merriment."

"But, she… She was there! I saw her!" I protested, trying to get it through his thick skull I was not imagining things. He gripped me tighter.

"Of course. Do you still wish to play in the snow Love?" His eyes made contact with my only visible eye. Internally I felt like I was a popsicle, melting on a warm, sunny day.

"No." I replied almost hastily. "I'd like to stay home, maybe have a cup of tea." Sebastian chuckled, probably thinking about all those times that I had him humor my slight tea obsession, yet he knows I cannot smell it- nor can I taste it.

"As you wish." He answered, lightly brushing his lips across my forehead.

"W-W-Wait a moment!" Came an interruption from an unaware Grell. "Is there something going on between you two that I should know about!" He pointed frantically back and forth between the two of us, also trying to manage to put his red coat on.

"I wouldn't say that…" I whispered.

"Hah. Fine, well Will is taking me to star bucks. I'll return in about two hours. Don't do anything that I would do!" And with that, he was off.

Almost 15 minutes passed before anything really happened. I curled up in the living room recliner chair, my knees pulled up to my chest, my arms wrapped loosely around my ankles, my chin resting in my knees. I thought to myself.

_Should I ask Sebastian? What Grell said is bothering me. I know he told me that… It was my decision whether or not we become something… But I don't know… I'm not in a good situation here. I mean, I love him, I do. I love Sebastian, Yet I can't help but feel nothing needs to be changed, as well as everything. Because, what happens if… We just stay friends? What happens if we don't? Will we still do what we do now? Live with each other happily? Why is love filled with so much doubt. Why. Why. Why. If things change, will it still feel… like he's always so distant? Speaking of distance, where is Sebastian?_

I stood from the comfort of my chair, and looked around. There was no sign of him, but I still kept my voice low, and my steps light, for a sixth sense told me it would be a wise choice. Walking towards the backroom, I slowly and quietly, opened the door. I let my eye peak through the growing slit giving view to the room.

Coiled up on his right side on the navy blue sheets, was a sleeping crow. Faintly, I made my way to the sound sleeper, making sure I wouldn't disturb him. His black hair was slightly crusading down his facial features, making them stand out. His lower lip was pushed out just a fraction, and it was barley enough, to say it was a pout. His eyes were shut gracefully. The boy in front of me was just the most beautiful sight- he looked so innocent- yet I know that he is not. Behind that angelic charade, was where a frightening, tainted demon would rest.

My gaze on him softened, and I - truly, honestly, fully - smiled. I bent to my knees, careful to make no disturbances', as I stared at the butlers face. Still smiling, I used the back of my hand, to brush away and offending night lock of hair that laid strewn across his profile. I craned my head forward, and down, and placed a feather light kiss on the top of his nose.

"Sleep tight, My Love." I sighed, almost inaudible, before exiting the room. Though, I'm almost certain he was well aware of everything that happened.

_Sebastian, _I thought out to him, _I hope you wont hurt me. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it._

I decided since he was asleep, I wouldn't wake him, so I went back out to the living room to watch that picture box Grell was always so in tuned with. Looking up from my feet however, I saw an unwelcome intruder sitting in my char. Jumping back slightly, I never moved my gaze as the person stood up.

"I warned you."

"…Marie."

* * *

**[A/N:] Kufufu**… **kon'nichiwa! Nee how did you like this chapter? :3 Left you on a cliffhanger… Hai! Wonder what she want's..? I personally like this, because I think I made Ciel caring… Errr… out of character? Do you think that he was out of character?  
**o///O **what do you think Will and Grell are going to be doing for 2 hours? I mean seriously… who goes to Star Bucks for THAT long?[ Yes, I wrote it, but I needed at least that long to get all the goodness in it.  
****Hrmm.. Probably magical Shinigami business and all that good stuff. Hee hee hee… I had a delete gasm going through my computer today. I found stuff I didn't like:**

**Files: Delete, delete, delete, delete, delete, delete.**

**Folder: DEEELEEEETEEEE.**

**Anyone know what that's from? Mwahaha. If you do leave it in a review.  
****Well, Rina-koto, best friend, lol love you[: mmkayz? Don't be too defensive xDDDD I hope you like this chapter ;] Hee Hee Hee… fan service. Delete.  
****If you want continuation, please review, it gives me inspiration, and motivation which I need more of… I stayed up writing till 6 am because of you guys :') haha. So yeah(^^,).**

**Disclaimer?: I do not own kuroshitsuji… if I did… Heh heh heh…  
****Also, star bucks is not mine at all. AT ALL.**

**Oh well.  
**_監査院が監査院_


	12. His Butler Loved, Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve:

"Marie." it came out almost like a low, predatory growl. "What the hell do you want." I cursed.

"I told you not to tell." She whispered, her blue eyes glowing a demonic pink.

"What does it matter? What can you even do?" I interrogated. She placed a thin pale finger over her peach lips.

"It's a secret." She whispered, with that same demented look on her face.

"You sick, twisted brute." I stepped backward, reaching to take off my eye patch, and call forth my demon. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes starting to grow painfully wide.

"Don't call him Ciel, He'll just think you more an immature kid that he has to protect."

_She's right._

_**Don't listen to her Ciel! Call Sebastian, you are just a kid!**_

_shut up._

I shook away my mental conversation I had with myself, and I pulled my hand back.

"It'll be easier for everyone if you just turn yourself in Marie." I persuaded.

"Why would I do that?" She said sickeningly. "The fun's just beginning." She walked slowly to me, her figure becoming fuzzy and blurry every now and then, and once back in focus, she was only few inches away.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Nothing dear Ciel." She raised a hand up to my cheek, bringing my head up to meet her gaze. She brought her face closer, glaring into my eye.

"Get away." I grunted with as much force as possible, still staying in place from shock.

"Ciel." She addressed me, before smiling. She revealed a set of teeth that made me want to puke. They were jagged at points. They were so acute, that you could just imagine them sinking into human flesh, tearing and ripping the victim apart till the bloodied heap was unidentifiable to anything. Marie fuzzed and disappeared.

"Shit" I uttered under my breath falling down onto my rump. Only then did the butler decide to wake up and come out with a yawn. Running up to me, Sebastian scooped me up and set my on my feet, keeping his hands at my shoulders. He looked down at me.

"Are you alright Love?" He asked me. I still just stayed in shock looking at his face. I was trying to comprehend everything that was happening now with Marie, with Sebastian… My legs felt a bit numb, and so in fear of toppling over, I wrapped my arms tightly around Sebastian's neck.

"Ciel?" Came his exasperated call when my head lolled and collided with his fine chest. I stood barely, breathing in the essence that was Sebastian.

"I'm… alright." I lied, enjoying the fact I could talk again. Taking a deep breath, Sebastian moved his hands around my waist.

"I'm glad." He chuckled skeptically.

"Yeah." I sighed, pressing my ear to his chest, as we stood unmoving. Never back then, would I have thought I would be in this posision with another male- let alone Sebastian. Neither would I have been able to picture Sebastian and I with locked lips, and laced hands. With soft eyes I looked at the male.

"Sebastian," I ignited the conversation.

"Yes Love?" He looked at me with those red eyes that I knew well- those red eyes that could read me like a book. Instinct willed me to look away, but I held the gaze on my account. I stood up straight.

"I.. I thought.. I've…" _Spit it out Ciel_ "I've thought about… What I want a-and…" _Come on! Get it over with!_ " Sebastian… I want to tell you what I've thought about."

His attention seemed to intensify towards me.

"Yes?"

"Well, I… want to know something Sebastian." He let one hand free and brought it up to my chin, I followed his pull, and stood on the tips of my toes.

"It's okay. Take your time." He told me, and laid his lips over my own peachy pair, for a light kiss. My insides burst into warmth that caressed every crevice of my innards, and I instantly relaxed back to normal. He broke the kiss, and put his hand back down by my waist, as I glided back off my toes.

"Why does love have to be so full of doubts?"

"Are you saying you love me?" I nodded sheepishly, then burried my face into his chest.

"I-idiot." I muttered.

"Ciel, you look so cute when you blush." He patted the top of my head.

"S-Shut up." I fumed.

"Sorry. Continue?"

"If we… change things… Will you still be so out of reach, Sebastian?"

"I'm distant?" He asked. "why do you feel like I am so out of reach Love?" He brushed hair from out of my face.

"Whenever you express your feelings, it always feels like your doing it because your required to. Not because you want to. Because if the contract ends, you'll leave me- Sebastian I don't want you to leave." I said in monotone vocals.

"Ciel, its been a long time since I've loved truly. Your teaching me what it's like to be happy, all over again." I smiled up at him. And he smiled right back.

"It's the mystery behind your eyes. The truth, the lies, all that is what makes me love you."

"My love"

I pulled away looking at the clock. Time went by fast, for the time left that we had; would be only 15 minutes till Grell came back.

I made my way over to the couch, and sat on one corner, only to be disappointed as Sebastian sat on the far other end. My sadness washed away though, as he opened his arms, and I crawled the length of the couch to reach him. I huddled into his side, and snuggled close, as he turned on the picture box.

" _No, James! Don't shoot yourself, I'm sorry I love you!" _a blonde on screen called.

"_It's too late Roxanne, I know you cheated on my with my evil twin Marcus." _said an overly dramatic brunette.

"_Don't do it! Please! It was a mistake!"_

"_I'm sorry Roxy."_

"Sebastian what is this?"

"I believe they call them soap operas."

"Pathetic."

The door opened as a loud laughter filled the house, and Grell walked into the room.

"No, My shows! No! Why James! Why! You shouldn't have shot yourself, you were so cute!" He complained falling to a puddle of mope on the carpet. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, stood and walked to my room.

"Sebastian, bring me a book to read."

"Yes, My Love."

Sebastian and I spent the rest of the day reading.

At night he dressed me in my sleep clothes, and laid me in my bed. Laying on top the blankets, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Sebastian, are we…"

"Ciel, you are mine. Alright?"

I nodded, and let him hold me till I was asleep once again.

* * *

**[A/N:] Sigh.  
****I give up.**

**.**


	13. His Butler Loved, Chapter Thirteen

Chapter thirteen:

We, Sebastian and I, woke up the next day together. Sebastian got dressed in his usual and I wore jeans and a "My Chemical Romance" shirt.

The bus picked us up as usual, and we went to class together holding hands.

Our first class was a unique trip. We walked in, and the girls were giggling just as the guys were glaring. I shrugged them off. I noticed Marie, as well as Alice, weren't in class today.

When class had officially started, the teacher immediately put everyone to work writing poems. We were assigned to write a poem about someone we adored. Of course, I wrote a poem about my butler. I mean, why not? Well this leads up to the next part: Having to share it with someone in the class.

Getting out of my seat, I crossed the distance of the classroom to get to Sebastian. I pulled out the chair next to him, and sat gently, while scooting it in with my feet. I placed my paper on the desk in front of me face down.

"You decided to write about me?" Sebastian smirked.

"Hush boy." I ordered, somewhat immaturely. He laughed, because I was (probably) blushing.

"So, are you going to read it to me?" He asked. I fidgeted nervously.

"Well, who'd you write about?" I shuffled some more. I fiddled with my thumbs which was a recent girlish habit I picked up on- not sure where I got it though.

"I wrote an acrostic about Kittens." He spoke as I nearly fell out of my seat. It's not like I had been expecting anything… Nope… Not at all… Well… Maybe just a little. Just enough to make me mad.

"Should've figured." I said shooting him daggers with my eyes.

"So you goin' to share or what?"

"Pushy much…" I muttered under my breath, flipping over my paper to see. "If you want to read, then you need to read it yourself." I think I even stuck my tongue out at this comment. He nodded, and took the paper. I watched him as he held it up to his view, and mouthed each word written.

**The crow**

**The crow wanders,**

**As he wonders,**

**What life is like,**

**Without me.**

**The black patch, **

**Concealing my eyes match,**

**Shades our deal,**

**Holding the truth.**

**Death once welcomed us,**

**Yet we claim it unjust,**

**And we roam on,**

**Escaping to a free world.**

**Life without me,**

**For as far as the crow can see,**

**Won't ever come;**

**Resistance is futile.**

**Still the Crow wanders,**

**As he wonders, **

**What life is like,**

**Without me.**

Sebastian smiled, softly and gracefully.

"This is well written, Ciel."

"T-thanks." I stumbled. Butterflies swarming in my stomach.

"Though, one thing… 'Us' and 'Unjust' don't rhyme." Then he shot my confidence down.

"I'm not good at poetry anyway. So get on with it, read yours to me." I ordered once more, he complied.

**K****eeping you warm with fluffy fur,**

**I****nitially enticing you to love them,**

**T****wisted and manipulative, children of nature,**

**T****hough they seem to be as free as birds,**

**E****ach binding spell the law provides,**

**N****o kitten abides to the long rules,**

**S****ince everyone on earth is their pawn.**

The poem he wrote was brilliant. Where would he get the idea to write about such a thing? He slammed kittens in one way, but making them seem invincible in another way. The kitten seems to have pride… They seem to think that they are the rulers of the world, that they are the kings of the chess game- and that's when it hit me.

"Sebastian this poem is about me."

"What makes you say that Love?" He said smiling.

"Full of pride… Everyone is their pawn…" I rolled my eyes. "It couldn't be more obvious? That's why you like them, that's why you like me. They're free. And I am as well."

"…Was wondering when you'd figure out…" He sighed. I was even more angry. So what did this mean?

"What?" I said, fury backing up my words.

"I did always wonder why I adored cats. I mean, before I met you I thought they were 'Cool' But after we met, that was when the sick obsession started I think."

"A-Ah." And at this point I realized something. "You're the dog."

"Pardon me?"

"You know, always on a leash, always loyal to your master. You're the dog, and I'm the cat. Opposites attract, Eh?"

"I always thought I was the crow." He commented sarcastically, not liking the fact I called him a dog.

"Maybe your some Dog-Crow hybrid. Dow? Crog?"

"Ha Ha Ha. Very funny." He said lacing our hands together under the table. I dismissively waved my free hand around.

The rest of the day went by, no sign of Wacko-pants and her minion _AKA_ Marie and Alice. It was suspicious? But not enough to worry.

When we got home, Grell was cooking something. I decided not to bother with him, and went to spread my math homework around the table to finish it. New math, I didn't like it. _X2x4, X7-X4... Ugh. _

"Let me see your poem." Sebastian said.

"Whatever." I said handing it to him, turning to see what he was doing. Next thing; it was pinned to the fridge. There was a big A+ on it from my teacher, because like I said, it was an assignment.

"Sebastian…" I said, as he kissed my cheek. "No, not now… Grell's probably watching." He snaked an arm around my waist. "No, PDA, Sebastian stop." I growled pushing away. _Wait, where is Grell, he'd surely pull Sebastian off if he was here… _"Let go Sebastian. You can kiss me later." I shouted.

I pulled away looking at the table. There was a note:

_**I warned you. Now the Shinigami is mine.**_


	14. His Butler Loved, Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen:

I rubbed the bridge of my nose as Sebastian looked over my shoulder at the page that read the warning.

"Dang it Marie." I sighed underneath my breath.

"That's another nuisance out of our lives." He said into my ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sebastian, not now." I spoke, surprisingly mature. He pouted and let go.

"Why do you care so much…" He mumbled.

"I don't, I'm just not in the mood. Marie just continues to piss me off!" I threw my arms up exasperatedly. "really what is she hoping to accomplish!" I placed my hands on the back of my head, twining them in my hair. Sebastian walked away, taking a seat on the recliner facing the television. He mumbled incoherently.

"What?"

"I said I don't see why you care so much." He rested his elbow on the arm rest, then placed his cheek in his palm, propping his head up.

"she's just got something up her sleeve. And I want to know what it is." I scoffed.

"…Don't know what she's thinking." He kept grumbling.

"Are you pouting Sebastian?" He looked up.

"No."

I walked over to where he was sitting, and poked his cheek with a pointer finger.

"Are you Jealous?" I smirked.

"No," He sharply commented, gripping my finger. He stood quickly, and I fell to the ground on my rump. I started to laugh at him, but I was still caught off guard as I looked at his now-close face.

"Sebastian!" I growled.

"Awe, did the poor baby fall down?" He said in a ridiculously triumphant voice.

"Shut your mouth, servant." I shouted at the older. He hunched over me, as I sat still in his shadow.

"That was uncalled for, Love." He coldly remarked. I looked down. Not from guilt, but I just didn't like that possessive look he gave me, the smirk on his face, the glint in his eyes. "look at me." He called, but I didn't.

"You aren't the master here!" I yelled, but not too loud… We had neighbors… He brought a finger up, and hooked it under my chin just right and yanked up. Forcing me to look into his eyes. "Sebas-" I was cut off, mid-sentence, as Sebastian pressed his lips to mine. It was a second of Fiery passion for him; Before I threw my hand up and slapped him. His head rocked to one side with the slap, then lolled back to look at me viciously. I stared, gaping at him.

"Ciel," He tried to reason. I stood, wobbly at first, but after shoving my hands in my pockets and walking a few steps I was fine. "Let me explain-"

"Save it." I stopped him, heading to the front door.

"Ciel!"

"No!" I opened the door as I heard him follow. Tears were tugging at the corners of my eyes as I slipped out.

"Ciel, Wait!"

I slammed the door behind me in a fury.

_Why did you walk away? _I asked myself walking across the street to the park. I didn't want to stray too far. But this way; Sebastian wouldn't have to worry and go looking for me. Giving me just a few minutes to relax to myself. I know that he cant see me through any of the windows of the apartment. But that didn't matter. None of it did. The field of grass was at an uphill slant and lay behind the park structures. It was there, untouched, and glistening with dew drops from the earlier shower. I sat heavily on the ground.

_Why did I walk away? _I asked myself again.

_**Because you know he doesn't love you, Ciel.**_

_Marie? _I looked around.

_**You wont find me. **_She chuckled. _**I'm in your head.**_

_What do you mean? _I asked

_**Moron, I can project my thoughts into another's mind.**_

_uh. Okay. Why do you want Grell?_

_**For his Death Scythe, Dear Ciel. **_Her voice came a bit scratchy.

How much more of a bigger idiot could I have been? The only other thing that could kill a demon. A 'Scythe' of death. Though, I can only imagine the two pairs of scissors that Grell last had. The only person I remember sticking to the actual 'Scythe' theme was The Undertaker. I shiver at the thought still.

_Why didn't I realize sooner-_

_**Cause you're just a big moron.**_

_Shut it! _

_**Doesn't matter if I do or not, you'll break either way.**_

_Huh? What do you mean… _What did she mean? Break… like an arm? Leg? Or does she mean my mental stability.

_**Mentally, and to add onto the pleasure, probably physically. **_I could almost hear the smirk that would plague her lips… wherever in the world she was. _**I've read his mind Ciel. Things aren't gunna turn out for the better. Well, at least for you. **_What's wrong with this demon. I could somewhat smell her sadistic pleasure. I wanted it to go away. I wanted this _doubt _to go away.

_GoawayGoawayGoaway. _My jumbled thoughts spurred out.

_**Nope. **_Came her defiant reply. _**Don't through a fit over the simpleminded matter, dearest. You could come with me now, or I could continue to… **_**persuade **_**you some more. Break off the contract. Come with me.**_

_And why in God's sake shall I do that? _Some tears started to find their way to my eyes.

_**Because he's not good for you… And as an added bonus, Will gets Grell back! Ta-Da.**_

_Not gunna happen. _Who knows what could happen…

_**I know. He'll leave you. Because he doesn't LOVE you.**_

_Screw you. Back off. Sebastian wouldn't… He wouldn't._

_**Mhm. Just wait, Babe. Wait and see, the big bad crow will try and convince you to do this himself. Just wait, Babe. Wait and see.**_

_Shut up! _I yelled in my thoughts. She laughed, and I laid on my side. _Just shut up._

_**Nah. I quite like doing this, don't'cha know.**_

_Bastard. _

_**Hm, why thank you.**_

My eyes darted towards the apartments again.

_**He's coming. The big Nasty-Crow's coming to get his dinner.**_

"Ciel!" He called finally. "Come on. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry." I don't like that tone- that which shows possessiveness.

"Sebastian." My voice created a somewhat formal reply, he was now in an arms-length distance. With a plop he was back at my side. It should've felt right. But as I nuzzled close to him, and he wrapped his arms around my body, it all just felt- _wrong. _Not the 'It's a sin to love the same gender' wrong, or even the 'Doing this only for attention' wrong, but the genuine, questioning, gut-wrenching, 'What the hell is wrong' Type wrong. It was like a blow to the gut, then a stab to the heart, repeatedly.

"You sure you're not mad?" He questioned, I solemnly nodded. It was wrong. Too wrong. It was like he was a foreign existence to me. Like I didn't know him now. At least, not as well as I thought I did.

"it's fine, forget it."

"Hmph. Fine."

Marie snickered, _**You're a convincing liar, Ciel.**_

_Shut your face hole._

_**ooh, I'm so scared.**_

_You should be._

No reply.

He picked me up, Again. I sighed, but nonetheless, let myself get carried back into the Apartments.

There was a pesky weed planted in my brain, not that I cared, I've overcome worse. But it's growing… Growing.. It's getting bigger each second I'm with Sebastian. Why?

_**Break the contract.**_

_No_

_**Do it.**_

I sighed for the thousandth time that day.

_**Repeat what I say, 'When you love something, you let it go. Sebastian, I'm letting you go. If it was your's, it'll come back, if it doesn't, it never was. Sebastian, I'm not coming back." **_

_Not going to- _I thought. She had a point. If I broke the contract… Would Sebastian leave me? Would I be left in a shallow pit to wallow in depression if I broke the contract? Once more, tears stained my eyes.

"Ciel?" He asked, setting me onto the couch. "Pull yourself together man, Will's here." He whispered, to finish it off. I looked up.

"What..? "Will's here. About Grell-"

"You two are switched momentarily over to find him… for personal reasons, He's gone, correct?" _how could he have been informed so quickly- what personal reasons? _I snickered.

"Personal. So you two are together?"

"Not important information." He coughed into his fist, as he started to leave. Just as quickly as he came.

Sometimes I swear, the world simply was high on crack, the way my life is currently bouncing about all over the place. Its unstable. But yeah, he left me and Sebastian alone. It was awkward and tense. I actually wished William _would _come back here just so I can feel the slightest bit more comfortable. Despite how weird that sounds. I decided to continue with my string of thought from before, and ask Sebastian a question.

"What would you do, if I broke our contract." I said almost breathlessly, as he leaned back in his chair with a gaping mouth.

"What… Would I do?"

I nodded.

"Ah, I think… I'd…" He started rubbing the back of his head. "Well this is un-pleasant. I think I'll go get our things packed to start our search for Grell."

Before he could exit the room, I grabbed onto his sleeve. He was un-expertly avoiding the question. He was just going to leave after it ended, so why not let him enjoy it. _Marie… I hope you're happy. _I felt my heart, alive or not, shatter to microscopic pieces as the words left my lips: "Sebastian, I- we need to talk."

* * *

**[A/N]: okay. Long wait, sorry, but heres chpt 14! Eh... I've been having brain farts with all my school, and softball, (10 games, 9won, 1lost) ^^; Well, I'm pretty booked. I AM continuing this story, so no more angry PM's 0.0 gahh!  
I just.. wanna say i love you guys :'] you've given this story so many reviews, I was like "4...4...43... ahhhhhhh *faint*" XD a bit over kill, but you get the point, nee?  
Well, because i also have "On the Wings of Butterflies", a loveless fanfic im working on, going now too, i kinda hate myselfDXXXX It's hard enough already for me to finish stories, letalone, keep two going... I'm suprised that on even got ANY reviews, as it was intended as a simple break from this to get over the previous writers block i had. and well, It kindof worked, but escalated to something more. currently having 11 reviews, which is more than it probably deserves. XD**

**You want faster update, nee nee? I'll try posting once a week again, But more reviews the more _Persuaded _i'll be to update faster;] hee hee, I'm mean. I'll admit it, a very very mean little 13 year old girl. I even have the next like.. three chapters written (just not typed) but yeah. i feel like a babbling brat, so i'll stop here! :D Critisism is welcome. and yes, this chapter isn't the best of the bunch... But i'm having some technical difficulties.**

**BAIBAI~!**


	15. His Butler Loved, Chapter Fifteen

Sebastian's Point Of View

Sebastian couldn't believe that the boy would ask him a question like that. What would he do? What was Ciel trying to say? That he wasn't trustworthy? That he would run away if the boy ended that bond? Or... Maybe he was trying to break up with Sebastian. He hadn't officially named him his boyfriend, yet, they did do things that only couples did. He didn't know, and that's why he went to go pack for their trip to find Grell, however, when the younger had pulled on his sleeve to stop him, he could feel his heart leap from his chest at the words he didn't want to hear. He didn't know what he'd do, in honesty. He'd stay, if permitted. However, he never wanted to let go of Ciel, now that he just got him. Strong as the feelings may be, he still braced himself for the worst. When Ciel told him, that they needed to talk... His stomach dropped, and his heart imploded. He was going to propose that they split.

"Sebastian," He started, his eyes looking like an innocent child. "I don't want to break our contract... But if you're not happy with it... then, please, end it." Those words were all Sebastian's heart needed to hear, for it started leaping with joy so much inside his chest that he was sure the patched boy would hear. Though, the ending scared him. What did he mean by that? Why was Ciel so... Confusing? Did Ciel think Sebastian didn't truly love him still? After all Sebastian said, was Marie too convincing about it all? What was going on with that boy. Trying to lighten to mood, Sebastian chuckled and smiled at Ciel, who continued to give him a confused, hurt look.

"Ciel, I wouldn't run away from you. I'm perfectly fine being under this contract, and I'd still be here even after it has rotten and fallen from grace. I wonder how many times I have to explain this to you, silly." He inhaled, and stuck his tongue out at the boy, who was sporting a goofy smile, and Sebastian guessed that was just what he wanted to hear.

"Sebastian; This is an order, find Grell, and leave Marie to me."

"What are you going to do? Ankle biter." Sebastian joked, halfheartedly.

"Who are you calling ankle biter!"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, "Well considering that you ARE younger than I am, in demon years, you are merely a baby. Look, you aren't even full grown. Can you transform into your true nature? I. think. not!" the Butler smiled slyly.

"I'm not a child!"

"No, I suppose not, but now you're not mad anymore." He smiled, and Ciel blushed, "Why do you get so red-faced, young master."

"I-It's not all my fault! You... AAH!" Ciel threw his hands up in the air. "I don't even know what's going on anymore!"

"Well, We're still together, and nothing, not even what Marie says will change that."

"Yeah yeah," Ciel dismissed, "But she's said some freaky nasty things already." Ciel scrunched up his nose. "Ah- no, I really didn't need to hear what she just googled. At least she stopped trying to get us apart."

"Do I really want to know what she's telling you? It seems to make you all... Embarrassed." Sebastian pondered, wondering Marie's issue.  
"It's fine... She stopped with the details." Ciel huffed a breath and then smiled. "Good for future reference."

Sebastian really wanted to know now, "What did she say?"

"You called me an ankle biter. You don't get to know." Ciel shot him a staggered glare.

"You're so cruel." Sebastian pouted.

"So I've heard. How did this situation change so fast! I'm supposed to be sad right now, or something." Ciel realized.

"I just have that effect on you," Sebastian smirked, "You can't stay at me forever." He started over to the smaller boy, "You love me,"

"I don't know," Ciel pouted, his face hiding a smile, and cheeks slightly pink once again.

Sebastian sat next to him, enveloping the boy in a warm embrace, his hands around Ciel's waist and he kissed Ciel's cheek fast. Ciel somewhat welcomed the embrace, it had seemed, like if he was melting to the touch. Slightly nudging Ciel onward, Sebastian placed a small kiss on Ciel's lips, and stopped there, waiting for some rejection, the same rejection he always feared getting from Ciel. However it never came this time. The crow let go of a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding, though all the same, Ciel just snuggled into the grasp, as Sebastian wasted no time to pick the younger up, and carry him to the back room to pack a few spare clothes.

"So... Sebastian?"

"Yes, Love?"

"What does this all mean."

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian, sat the boy on the bed, sifting through clothes and stopped momentarily to pat the boys head like a kitten. Of course, to Sebastian, Ciel was a kitten. So cute, and fragile. So 'on-top-of-the-world', like he owned the place. Maybe he did. Like a kitten, Ciel relaxed to the touch and nuzzled his hand, only stopping after a second when he realized what had happened.

"I'm not one of your damned cats." He pouted adorably.

"But you like to be pet, right?"

"I never said that." He crossed his arms. Sebastian chuckled and went back to work. Peaking back, he noticed Ciel feeling the top of his head, then his ears, his cheeks went pink slightly for a second, then as if he noticed they were colored, he turned and put his head into the pillow on the bed.

"What are you doing, Love?" Sebastian called, and saw Ciel jump into the pillow,

"Nothing," was his muffled reply.

"Nothing means something." Sebastian said in a mock-motherly tone.

"..."

"What was that I didn't hear you~"

"Well, Sebastian, I said that... Marie said..." He trailed off...

"Said what?"

"...That I'd look cute in Kitten ears..."

Then Sebastian giggled heartily.

"Well, you can tell Marie, that she's probably right. I think you'd look super adorable with kitten ears."

"You sound like a love-struck teen, Sebastian." Ciel commented

"Well maybe I am," He winked back.

And so, they finished packing, or rather Sebastian finished packing for them, and they set off, though they had no freaking clue where to go.

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**IM ALIVE  
****IM SORRY  
****I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER IM OFFICIALLY CALLING THIS A ROMANCE/HUMOR STORY =.=  
****I feel so bad for not updating sooner. But maybe its because i passed out from all those nice reviews you left me~  
****eheheheh, I have no clue if i should continue.  
Maybe...  
Review: "YES" if you want me to continue this story, (with more plot) XDXDXDXDXD or review "NO YOU SUCK" to stop the story. [:  
I wonder. ahaha. ow, i just hit my head on my wall ;A; ...how does that work... D'; okay. imma leave now. BAIBAI. :D**


	16. His Butler Loved, Chapter Sixteen

Marie's Point Of View

She couldn't help but laugh out loud at the whole fiasco. Really, she didn't care if she got in trouble for illegal contracting, but it was to damn fun! So she might be morbid for thinking that the pain upon her preys face before she unfairly consume their soul without fulfilling their wish was enjoyable, but it was the fact that she couldn't die that made her want to twist a mortals life into despair. She'd take care of their soul... maybe... Depending on if she felt like it. If anything, she would've had two souls. But they're gone now. And she doesn't know how that worked, but now she felt like she was lonely, and broken, because in truth, she loved both of the souls.

Yes, isn't it also illegal to fall in love with your contracted human?

In that case, she thought she should do a favour to Ciel. She considered him a frienemy. Seeing as they wished her demise, but she figured that at least she should get them to break the contract, so that in the end when the elders realized these facts that they wouldn't get sent apart. But, Ciel isn't human is he... She wasn't sure now what was made, but she was sure it was still pretty out of the question. So, maybe, breaking the bonds would be best, yet, if she was going to get them to break the contract, she would enjoy it by making Ciel suffer through the weed of doubt.

But seeing as it did not work, she'd have to wait for some new plan to emerge from her devious little brain. Instead, she gave Ciel some 'kissing' pointers, when she was sure that he was right in front of Sebastian so that he would get flustered. Of course, she took it a step further than needed, and googled romantic things to say. If anything, Ciel probably considered himself the dominant one. This made Marie giggle. Never in infinity would that be true, Sebastian's just got that nature. 'Ya Know?

Now, since they were coming after her, she had the perfect time to explain everything in person. The contract thing, and how being in love makes it illegal. Why was she doing illegal contracting in the first place? Well, she did not even know. Probably because... Well, No, no special reason.

And... She should be off the hook anyway, seeing as she has consumed zero souls total. She could rip the soul from the body, but seeing as she loved both the past contracted mortals, she never had the guts to engulf them. She thought maybe with Alice, it'd be different and she could soon consume her soul because she didn't love Alice, but in truth, she couldn't even bring herself to kill Alice. She once again, found love. So what if she was a Lesbian?

It just hurt even more knowing Alice didn't return the love. Why didn't that fuel her power enough to slice the spirit out of the wenches body? No, she just broke their bonds. Severed all ties, and cut the contract.

Now she felt like a lost, empty shell like normal.

Maybe she should let them take her in, maybe she should let them kill her. Maybe she shouldn't warn them, so they can go through the same pain she's been through three times. Yea, that's it. No, it isn't the answer. So, the next thing she did, was turn to her 'captive'. Grell. She decided, few moments after spending with him, that he was a gender-confused male, and he could not possibly get any more gay. And trust her, she had nothing against homosexuals.

"SO~" He whined to her, "When do they split~"

"Hm? Oh yeah, they aren't." She smiled.

"THAT'S THE ONLY REASON WHY I CAME WITH YOU WILLINGLY AND NOW YOU TAKE MY ONLY HOPE OF HAVING SEBAS-CHAN FINALLY AWAY." He cried out, Fake tears streaming down his face. Marie sighed out.

"They are on their way to save your ass, and I'm glad. You really are a pain." She rubbed her forehead at the last comment.

"I don't need to be saved by the brat. Sebas-chan on the other hand~!"

She sighed once more. "What about your lover."

"Will isn't my lover." He stuck his tongue out.

"Amazing how you knew who I was talking about."

"...Whatever. Is there any other reason you wanted me here? Or can I go. They think you want to kill them, you knowwww." he started towards the front door.

"Maybe I do. I do want your death scythe." She replied.

"But not to kill them, I know, I can see it all over your face." His words were laced with sass, and he followed with a look that said 'DIVA' in bright sparkly pink letters.

"What if I wanted to kill myself." She looked away.

"You'd be crazy."

"What's so crazy about that? No one seems to like me anyway." She frowned.

"Well, why wouldn't? Even a chick would love 'ya." with that, she rolled her eyes at him and walked away. Eh, she's been alone for a while. She's fine.

"You can go. I'm gunna go to. Back to where I'm wanted. I haven't completued anything Illegal, so I'll be fine." She waved her hand, a black slice opened up in the middle of the room. "Tell Sebastian that they need to get rid of the contract, unless they want big trouble. Also tell Ciel I'm sorry." She smiled. "One last thing too, I don't even know why I started Shit, I just got bored, a lil' lonely too. You know? So, this whole parade might've just been pointless for me, but at least Ciel can have a happy ending." And she stepped inside the ripple, and with that, was gone. The black closed behind her and she was forever gone.

* * *

**[A/N:] Hey another fast update nee?**

**okay, if you think u know where i'm going with this story leave a review on what you think, or if you are as utterly confused as i am, (LOL) then review and lemme know what you really think... :3 ... I love how you guys review so much :'] I'd like to thank that person who sent alot of YES's last chappie. like... what over 50 Yes's? hahaha I'd love to hear more of what you all think soon :D anyways... I have softball for a long time, (we won the tourny and are going to state) and nothing else planned, so i'll be writing like nobodies business in my free time~! :D  
**

**Soo... yeahhh... Same as always, Review for continuation~ **

**I LOVE YOU ALL **


	17. His Butler Loved, Chapter Seventeen

**[A/N:] At last- 'His Butler; Loved' comes to an end. But, don't be sad. Read this chapter all the way through, and you'll get a special surprise! But don't cheat ahead. (;**

**I feel so so so bad for neglecting this story so much, guys. (And gals.) I promise I'll do better next time. :3 Also; Please read my Loveless story, 'On the Wings of Butterflies.'**

**:'D I love you guys. And everyone who reads this chapter, leave at least one review for me? I'd die from happiness then be revived, of course. XD I'm just strange. K? So I'm going to let you guys get to the story now.. Seeing as I'm wasting space with the extra long authors note... O_O;; Don't kill me please.**

**Okay read.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

"So, you see, she felt unwanted and unloved so she left knowing once back in the demon realm she'd be slaughtered, since she couldn't kill herself. I wouldn't let her use my death scythe." Grell explained to us as we walked towards the house where Will lived to deliver the news of Marie to him. "She said 'Sorry for causing such an uproar, it was pretty stupid, and childish.', and 'she only did it 'cause she was bored', or something like that."

Sebastian and I laced our hands together as we listened to Grell rant on and on about how their plans were ruined,

"I only went with her because I believed she could split you two up. Apparently, that wasn't the case in the end, and she completely turned on me! Can you believe that!" He grumbled, throwing his hands up, facing us. "It was a total 'OTL' moment!"

I sighed, and looked over, "Sebastian, what is he saying? He sounds like some of those teenage girls from school." I thought, then asked another question. "What is 'OTL'?"

"'OTL', is a emoticon expressing desperation or disappointment, the 'O' shows a persons head down, 'T' shows the arms stretching down on the floor, while the 'L' shows that the person is kneeling down." Sebastian explained, "Another term for 'OTL' is 'orz'. In other words, Grell was expressing the fact that he wanted to cry when Marie left."

"Sebastian, I'm surprised you know this..." I face-palmed, looking away from the butler.

Will walked about the room, his face as still as a stone, and it seemed like he was going to be sick. Just from my point of view, at least. In the midst of his pacing, Grell twirled strands of his red hair in his skinny fingers, while Sebastian stayed silent at this point. I sighed and squished myself closer to Sebastian's side. He wrapped an arm around me by the waist. I hesitantly removed it, only because the public display of affection was rather embarrassing. He was reluctant to let go, but after giving him an ice cold stare, he grumbled and settled for my sitting close to him.

"Will~" Grell whined, "Come sit, your pacing is giving me a head ache~" he finished the sentence by patting next to him, displaying a sharp smile.

"I. Am. Not. Pacing." Will snapped, stopping to glare daggers at the other gold eyed male. The redhead stared wide-eyed at his 'lover', and then patted next to him again, a peaceful look displayed upon his features.

"Come sit. Relax."

"This whole experience is unnerving;" Will said, complying to Grell's wish and taking a spot next to him. I began to drift in and out of the conversation as my thoughts left, came back, and my concentration faltered.

_So she's... Dead now?_

"She was such a formidable opponent. It's unsettling that she left because of a "love depression"," Sebastian piped up, "it seems highly unlikely that she's succumb to something so..." He scratched his head, "What if she is apart of some conspiracy?"

The conversation faded out as I lolled my head. It felt so light and airy all of a sudden, like the contents had been emptied and stuffed with cotton. Demons weren't supposed to get tired, correct? Why did I all of a sudden feel so groggy, and weary. All I wanted to do now was lay myself to rest.

And that's when it started.

I felt my back burst into pain, and my head throbbed like if someone were playing with it; hitting it and kicking it; throwing it up against stuff. I felt my hands and feet twitch and my whole body seemed to wrack with pain. I felt the seal on my right eye burn, almost as if it were going to explode. I doubled over, curling into myself almost. I opened my mouth to scream in agony, but nothing came out, as it felt like my mouth was as dry as the Sahara desert.

I could feel hands on my back, for comfort, and out of concern. I could tell they were Sebastian's, yet the touch sent searing pain through my body yet again.

"GODDAMM- DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed as loud as I could, a shiver coursing through my veins.

"His full powers are coming in." I heard Grell's annoying voice say.

_Full powers?_

"It seems so; I'm interested in what type of demon he's becoming." Sebastian's voice calmly said.

How could they be so calm sounding in such a situation! It was infuriating! I was crying, screaming, and in such **pain, **while they were just sitting there, watching. I didn't know what to do. It was almost like dying all over again. Excruciating. No, dying probably would have been better than what I was feeling.

I silenced my screams and just sat, rolled into the fetal position, crying.

"S-Sebas-tian" I whimpered my vision blurry as I looked to the sides for my butler.

A flash of pain roared through me, head to toe as Sebastian swooped my limp body into his arms. "Ciel, don't worry. It'll be alright." He cooed.

I seemed to black out momentarily, and then I was in a room. It had black satin cloths, and red pillows that were made of clouds. I moved to the right, but instantly regretted it. I couldn't of been out more than five minutes, and Sebastian was right next to my side, sitting in a chair. His attention snapped to me, and he helped me sit up as I felt my lower back burning. I _needed _something to reduce the pain. Something; Anything! I wanted to plead but all that came out were muffled huffs of breath, and my eyes became half-lidded. God, I was so tired.

"Shh... shh..." cooed the crow; "It'll be over soon."

My eyes fluttered all the way closed, and I felt his hand on the top of my head, feeling around through my hair, and his hand came across something. There was pain in pleasure at the touch as he moved his hand to the other side. I could feel him move his hand up whatever was now on my head, feel the tip, then move back down to the base. A shiver worked its way down my spine and the pain subsided momentarily. I opened my mouth to ask a question, but all that came out was this noise..

Embarrassed and confused, my cheeks felt hot, and I tried to stop the forbidden noise from escaping my mouth again. But as soon as Sebastian's hand fell away from my head, I squeaked. "Do- Do that again."

"What?" He smirked

I nearly snarled when the sizzle of pain hit my lower back. "W-hat you just did. It made the pain go away."

He reached up again and then I finally realized what he was doing, it all clicked in my head. I had grown a pair of Cat ears! I'm a.. cat demon?

"Sebastian? Am I.." I struggled to say, I didn't think I'd become such a demon- I was the queens _watchdog. _Why the hell am I a cat! "Am I a cat?"

He smiled at me, without showing his teeth, and replied "Yes, this seems to be your true demon nature; I find it quite pleas- suiting." correcting himself, he pulled his hand back and I noticed something red on it. I instantly grabbed out at him, and saw what it was. _Blood? _

"Is... this mine?" I asked, a bit shaky at first.

Sebastian sighed and sat next to me, and then answered; "Yes. It's not bleeding anymore, its just from a little while ago when the ears first unfurled."

"That's is why I had a headache?" I asked. Sebastian nodded in response. _So, my lower back... _"I'm going to grow a tail too!" I shouted the question like I was disgusted. I was kind of repulsed at being a cat, but then again.. It felt so good, earlier.

"It should come around tomorrow. I just recommend sleeping on your stomach. You're probably going to be tired for the next few days.

I groaned, and rolled over. "Still.. Still do that thing, Sebastian." I hid my face and Sebastian scooted closer.

"Happy to be of service.

* * *

**The sky's rumbled and the earth quaked. Buildings collapsed, cars crashed, and many lives had been lost. In the middle of the road lay a woman wearing all white- body sprawled out on her back, the rain pouring down onto her. Lighting struck her, and her body trembled. The imprint of wings were left behind her as she looked up to the sky's and whispered one word, her charcoal eyes filled with misunderstanding and a new-flame of hatred. She whispered the word again and again; "Why?"**

* * *

"_There have been several reports of a freak weather storm that occurred downtown, while we have yet to discover what the cau-" _Grell shut off the news and looked to Will. Knowing that now, two things had happened.

An angel had fallen; and a powerful one at that

While they knew whoever it was, would be out for revenge. And they were the only ones who could stop it.

* * *

**[A/Nx2:] **

**Guess what?**

**Theres more.**

**Stay tuned for His Butler; Saviour Of Sins.**


End file.
